


The Beekeeper

by pfeifferpack



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfeifferpack/pseuds/pfeifferpack
Summary: When true partners have been together for a while, life takes on a certain rhythm with ebbs and flows. The give and take shifts with the need. That does not mean it has to become boring or stale.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 8





	The Beekeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieRose101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/gifts).



> [](https://imgur.com/BlHBDAI)  
> This fic was written for Elysian Fields 2020 Secret Santa as a gift for EllieRose101

The Beekeeper

“Spike!” Buffy frowned as she noted the puckers on his alabaster flesh from the battle burns. She tenderly applied ointment more to soothe the injuries than for any need for healing. Her blood had seen to that already. “I wish you’d at least TRY to remember how flammable you are!”

Spike drew in a gasp as her fingers touched the sensitive areas. “So’re you, pet.” He didn’t want to sound ungrateful but didn’t enjoy the scolding. ‘What does she expect from me anyway? That I stand back and let her become Buffy flambe?’

They’d been together long enough for her to know where his mind had gone just by seeing the set of his jaw. “I totally had that Chimera thingy. There wasn’t any need for you to jump in playing Sir Gallyhand and getting hit with a stream of fire.”

Spike couldn’t repress a slight grin, “Think that’s Galahad you’re goin’ for, love.”

“Whatever,” Buffy frowned as she noted more areas needing her attention. She’d been horrified seeing the great beast of a demon turn one of its heads his way and spew flame when he’d charged it with his sword.

“I know you’re still the best Slayer out of the many hundreds but …,” Spike tried to placate her wounded pride. She really had been under siege from the other head and claws of the demon and needed his backup.

“No buts, mister. I watched you combust once in my life already and I’m just saying… not again.”

Spike closed his eyes and enjoyed her gentle touch and basked in the warmth of her concern and love for a moment. “I know, precious one. Think I don’t get more than a bit anxious when I see you cavortin’ on tall buildings or sides of mountains or any other places where one slip could lead to a deadly fall? Already grieved your loss as well and have no desire to ever do that again.” He leaned back and drew her head down for a kiss. 

“I know you don’t need protectin’. I’m your partner, not your savior. No illusions here. Know full well you can handle yourself, my warrior queen,” he said proudly. “Honored just to have your back in battle,” he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, “and the rest of you other times.”

Buffy blushed slightly and swatted gently on an unmarked part of his shoulder. “Don’t you forget it Buster. I’m a regular Xena in the field and Aphrodite in the sack.”

Spike let out a burst of laughter. “You are at that.”

Dawn poked her head in the doorway and smiled at the two of them. She loved her visits home and appreciated that she had a permanent room assigned just for her to pop in whenever she wanted a break from city life. 

“Is it safe to come in or are you going to further scar my delicate sensibilities?”

Buffy snorted. “In your dreams, sister. You lost those ages ago and no, we do NOT want any details on any of that!”

Spike rose and pulled on his tee-shirt, a lovely shade of royal blue now that he’d branched out a bit in his color scheme. “Hey, Bit. Heard you get in this morning. The Big Smoke wearin’ a bit thin or is it the latest boy toy that’s sendin’ you to the bucolic fields of the English countryside?”

“A bit of both but also neither. I just miss you guys and need to drop in and make sure you’re both here and okay from time to time.” 

It wasn’t just Buffy and Spike who still had residual trauma over the pair’s habit of dying and resurrecting it seemed. None of them ever talked about it in-depth though. Buffy’s calling and Spike’s role as her self-appointed champion would always put them in harm’s way sooner or later.

“I heard you were chasing some weird demon with a couple of heads that was scaring the sheep and villagers the next county over.” She looked at Spike’s wounds and Buffy’s bruises and nodded. “Looks like you caught it.”

“Caught it. Killed it. Got the souvenir coffee mug,” Buffy quipped. 

“Big sis was a rare sight. Beastie didn’t know what hit it.”

“So how’d you get all the temporary burn scars if Buffy took it out so easily?”

“Well. It did have two heads and I can’t let The Slayer have all the fun now can I?”

Dawn laughed. “What? You miss out on some mayhem? Not likely.” She moved forward to embrace both of them in a hug. “Just glad you’re both okay.”

*** 

They took a late breakfast under the sun-blocking arbor that let the resident vampire enjoy his garden without sustaining damage. 

The flowers were abloom with a riot of color and scent making the setting as close to paradise as Buffy could imagine. Spike had lovingly explained the meaning behind each chosen flower as he’d either done the planting himself or supervised when sunlight issues prevented him from being hands-on. The whole garden was a love poem of living things dedicated to his beloved. 

Dawn chuckled as she watched their two Springer Spaniels trying without success to catch an encroaching squirrel. “I see your babies haven’t inherited your stalking and fighting skills.”

“They don’t kill the peaceful monsters,” Buffy laughed. “We trained them better than the old Council ever did Slayers.”

“Still a bit of fun in the sparring though, eh?” Spike took a sip of his tea and watched the two beloved pets scramble and yip in excitement. His other hand was busy petting the orange tabby who lolled on his lap accepting his offered devotions.

“Looks like not all your kiddos go for the sparring. Seems like some lazy furballs just expect pampering.”

“Golden goddesses deserve no less,” Spike’s eye was on Buffy as he answered.

“Excuse me,” Buffy pretended affront. “Did you just refer to me as a lazy furball?”

“Never!”

Dawn’s lips twitched, “If the shoe fits.” They all chuckled in response.

“So, how long can we count on your company this visit, and should I warn all the mama’s to lock up their sons?”

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her sister. “Just because you are long off the market doesn’t mean all of us have to stop shopping.”

“I take it young Tad didn’t go the distance?”

“It was Tom and no. Not everyone wants to see the world as it truly is. He’s back to his happy denials and account books.”

“And you?” Spike spoke with soft concern. “Heart whole?”

“Yeah. He was nice eye-candy but kinda boring. Remind me not to date a CPA again! Same with lawyers.” Dawn had yet to find her match but Spike suspected it would take someone special and unique to be worthy of his Niblet.

Buffy raised a brow, “Well I doubt a farmer or shepherd is going to rock your world either so your shopping around here is going to be pretty limited.”

“I don’t know,” Dawn teased, “Is that cute Vet still running the surgery in town, and is he still available? I could see me getting friendly with All Creatures Large and Small at least for a while.”

Buffy and Spike groaned in unison.

*** 

Buffy was still warm and comfy after her soaking bath. Spike had drawn it to just the right temperature and had put in a handful of bath salts to help ease the ache of the bruises.

There’d been a rogue group of drunken Fyrals who had wandered into their territory to their destruction and Buffy had enjoyed the workout. The Slaying was not frequent but they both did enjoy a bit of the old rough and tumble just to keep a foot in. She didn’t mind not having every night end in a sore body though. 

Spike emerged from the bathroom looking like sin incarnate in his blue silk robe that nearly matched his eyes, his hair a tumble of curls. His eyes smoldered as he took in his beloved seated at the dressing table a jar of lotion in her hand. 

He held out his hand and took the jar then knelt before her. 

Buffy’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head as his deft fingers worked the softly scented lotion into her calves. She moaned in pleasure as he hit just the right spots to work out the kinks.

Lips followed hands as he worked the soothing balm onto her skin moving up her legs but not neglecting her feet in the ministrations either. Typical Spike, he didn’t miss a detail or neglect a spot.

“Been thinkin’ ‘bout our little discussion before the Bit interrupted the other day.”

“Mmmmhmmm?” Buffy practically purred as Spike moved from her feet and legs to stand behind her and start on her shoulders.

“Don’t much fancy being your Knight. Dru used to call me that and I suppose it appealed to one part of me but you’re no damsel. No need for a Knight, not my Valkyrie! Need a partner and I hope I’m that but you don’t need rescuin’ Don’t need to play at courtly games either thank Satan!”

Buffy giggled. “I can do partner. Duh… already do.”

Spike kneaded her shoulders working in the lotion that kept her skin soft and supple. He bent over and began to kiss a slow, sensuous, line of open-mouthed kisses along her jawline. “Know my place and love it.”

Buffy rose and turned to run her hands over the chest bared by his open robe. She never tired of the pure art he’d made of his body, finely sculpted and rippling with leashed power. And… all hers.

His kisses had moved down her neck in a languid trail headed to the shoulders he’d just paid devotion to. 

“Uhnnnnn.” Buffy felt herself get a bit weak in the knees as his tongue played with her collarbone. “So… what do you think is your place then, my partner and my champion?”

Her fingers tangled in the soft curls at his nape and she pressed ever closer to him.

“Why, tending to my Queen, of course,” he whispered against her skin as his hands moved to push down the spaghetti strings of her silk nightgown. She felt the delicious softness of the material as it slowly fell to pool at her feet. 

His hands moved to capture her breasts, kneading them with just the right pressure as his mouth continued on their journey southward to the base of her throat. 

Buffy was already throbbing with desire and he hadn’t even touched the important parts yet.

She didn’t worry, her partner never neglected her in any way.

“Guess I’m a bit of a beekeeper instead of a Knight,” he mused.

Buffy pulled slightly back with a look of confusion. His hands continued their erotic attention but his mouth took a slight break to explain.

“Job of a humble beekeeper, keep the Queen happy and content and all the worker bees at their job properly,” he grinned thinking of all the baby Slayers that he’d helped train over the years. They still came around for tutorials from the famous pair of warriors. “Course the beekeeper knows that he never really controls the bees, just makes it a welcome environment for them to be all natural like.”

Spike might have paused the kisses but his hands had progressed nicely further south touching, teasing, caressing their way to her damp, needy core. She mewled with pleasure. “Well, this Queen is very lucky to have such an… ungh… accomplished keeper.”

“The main … thrust… of the job,” Spike teased as he ground his erection into her soft belly. “Is to keep the …” He teased her pussy open with one long finger and inserted it slowly. “Honey flowing.”

And, as his Queen fully expected, he did just that … time and again.

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Endnote: Ellie asked for an established relationship that included hurt/comfort with no comic reference, time travel, or horror. She was willing for the story to be any rating up to NC17 but I chose to keep it accessible to more readers. Merry Christmas to the so talented EllieRose101, hope this fits the bill.
> 
> Mythological Chimera
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chimera_(mythology) 
> 
> The Big Smoke: “As well as official names, the capital has also attracted a number of sobriquets over the years. Probably the most famous is The Big Smoke, The Old Smoke, or simply The Smoke. These names refer to the dense fogs and smogs that would permeate the city from ancient times. These were greatly exacerbated by the Industrial Revolution and the incredible growth of 19th century London, which created millions of new chimneys. The name was revived in the 1950s, when the city's worst-ever smogs claimed thousands of lives. ... The phrase lives on in the name of an excellent London blog by journalist Peter Watts (who, incidentally, previously edited a much-lamented section of Time Out called The Big Smoke).”
> 
> https://londonist.com/2014/01/how-london-got-its-name#:~:text=Nicknames%20for%20London,the%20city%20from%20ancient%20times. 
> 
> Beekeeping
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beekeeper


End file.
